


everything will glow for you

by flydeparture



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Markjin, Oops, its a disaster, they make milkshakes, they smoke that sweet mj, yugbam - Freeform, yugbam turned markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydeparture/pseuds/flydeparture
Summary: It was a month after that, that Yugyeom met Bambam, Mark's model roommate. It didn't take long for the two youngers to promise each other the world





	everything will glow for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edieble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/gifts).



It was hot, too hot in the stuffy apartment that was only big enough to hold two people... just. The building was basic enough that the only puncture in the bubble of heat was torn by the windows wide open or the cheap fan that whirled and spluttered in the corner. Though the windows stayed wrenched shut as smoke swirled in a dance above the two boy's heads, screening the living area in a grey haze. When Bambam's cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the blunt, Yugyeom's stomach dropped at the sight. His full lips pinched as he inhaled, a ruby red from the repeated action. Lids slid lethargically over his blood shot hues, ruddy cheeks glowing in the low light of the evening sun. The taller boy couldn't help but reach out to ghost his finger tips over the other's cheek bones, his sun-kissed skin so fucking _soft_ as the intoxicant set in. The older let his head lull to the side, gaze grazing over the other as a smile crept up on him from his touch.

"Your skin is flawless, so smooth." Yugyeom praised, blinking once as he accepted the blunt from his boyfriend, taking a long drag as he waited patiently for his reply.

"I think someone's a little high, don't you Gyeomie?" Bambam teased tenderly, a warm chuckle tangling with the steady bass beat that echoed from the second hand speakers that lay haphazardly on the coffee table. The coffee table was one of the only thing's in Yugyeom and Jinyoung's apartment that was actually worth anything, the only object that seemed to escape unscathed. The two friends had moved in together half a year ago, agreeing that sharing rent and space would be a weight off both their shoulders as they struggled to complete uni courses and hold down a reasonably paying job. It was a couple months in that Jinyoung met Mark at the bookshop, Mark looking for an interesting novel and the courage to strike up a conversation with the shop assistant long enough to ask him out. It was a month after that that Yugyeom met Bambam, Mark's model roommate. It didn't take long for the two youngers to promise each other the world.

Today was an uneventful Saturday, the boyfriends both managing to snag a day off to spend time together, even if it was just getting high in Yugyeom's tiny apartment when Jinyoung and Mark went to visit Jinyoung's parents. They lounged in sweats and oversized t-shirts, but Yugyeom was sure that Bambam would look like a deity no matter what he wore. These were Yugyeom's favourite days, relaxing next to his boy as they shared giggles, stories and lingering kisses that left even his toes tingling. A sluggish shift of movement from Bambam knocked Yugyeom out of his funk momentarily, cocking his head to the side in wonder at why Bambam attempted to move. He wriggled to turn over, pulling his knee's underneath him on the couch to shuffle closer and closer. Once his knee pressed into Yugyeom's thigh in a shot of warmth, hands rose to cup his cheeks after plucking the spliff out of Yugyeom's limp fingers. Those tantalising lips took another drag as he held it in his mouth, coaxing Yugyeom to part his own. Yugyeom did as asked silently, bones seemingly melting as lips pressed to his, the smoke shared between them. He drew in the drag for a few moments, though opted to let the vapour escape in favour of rubbing his tongue against his boyfriends, acknowledging Bambam's laughter with a quirk of his own lips.

The older however didn't seem fazed by the fail of the shot gun, allowing the other to kiss him fuzzy tongued and languid. Yugyeom's long fingers caught the hem of Bambam's tee, hooking over his hips and pulling him closer. Bambam situated himself on the taller's lap, settling in a place where both boy's groaned in appreciation. Bambam was soft and pliant under Yugyeom's fingers, massaging along his thighs as their tongues tangled lazily. The younger hummed in appreciation into the kiss, arms finally raising to wrap around Bambam's waist. A titter echoed from the models lips, breaking the kiss momentarily. The taller snagged the opportunity to pipe up with an intoxicated musing.

"I want chocolate milkshake." It took a few seconds of frozen silence for the other to respond, but even then it turned out to be another laugh evaporating past his plump lips.

"You always want chocolate milkshake." Bambam retorted, pulling away in contemplation. "Do you even have the ingredients?" Yugyeom's answer was to nod in confirmation, hair falling into his eyes as he did. Letting his lips pull into a thoughtful pout, a jerk of his head towards the kitchen was all it took for Yugyeom's face to light up. And if that sudden perked up glowing grin was an incentive to even suggest this, Bambam wasn't about to tell anyone. With a resounding sigh at Yugyeom's sudden but sluggish bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement, the older slipped himself off his lap in search of a whole lot of ice cream.

In hindsight, this really was a stupid idea, bound to end in disaster even if they weren't floating on a high. However, Yugyeom and Bambam were never boys to think things through that thoroughly, especially in their intoxicated state. So when both of them forgot about the top of the blender, and when both of them allowed the other to press the button, it was hard to gage who was to blame for the chocolately sweet explosion that painted the ceiling and splattered the walls of Yugyeom's apartment. Both mouths dropped open in silent horror, staring at each other so intently, as if that would rewind time. With fingers sticky from eating ice cream with their hands as they went, and clothes now sprayed with the meant to be delicious concoction, it was safe to say heartbeats picked up and stomachs dropped at the jingle of keys in the doorway. All they could do was swing round to stare at the entering people, Yugyeom already wincing at the sight of Jinyoung. It took a mere millisecond for Jinyoung's bright smile to drop into a look of absolute astonishment.

"Wha-what the fuck...?" He trailed off, dark hues darting around the room as he took in the destruction the sugary drink had caused. Two steps were taken further into the apartment, arms limp at his sides as he began to piece together what had happened. "Are you kidding me?" He screeched, stomping forwards to inspect closer.

"Hey what are we- oh..." Another voice sounded from the doorway, belonging to the boyfriend of Jinyoung's. "Well... this certainly isn't the type of fun I joked about having when we left." Mark snorted, leaping over to avoid a sticky puddle of chocolate.

"We leave you alone for two days, two days! And you still manage to make this much of a mess?" Jinyoung ranted, furiously yanking kitchen roll towards the spill on the counter, dabbing it up as he continued his lecture. Bambam and Yugyeom remained silent. "So what, you're not even going to talk to us? Not even apologise?" Jinyoung snapped, finally pausing to glare at his roommate. Yugyeom blinked sluggishly, a sheepish blush rosing his cheeks.

"Shit, sorry hyung..." He muttered, pupils searching the room as if this was the first time he saw the disaster.

"Yeah, we don't even know what happened." Bambam insisted, ice cream coated hands held out in front of him.

"Wha-... why are you both acting so weird? You don't sound very sorry!" Jinyoung growled, pausing only when a giggle from Mark's direction echoed through the room. "What the hell are you laughing at?" He demanded, frozen in mid mop up as he kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend who snagged something off of the coffee table.

"Baby," He began to explain, sniggering as he carefully picked his way around the stoned boyfriends and milkshake explosion. "I don't think they're really in a state to respond all that coherently." The elder grinned, holding up the remnants of a blunt in between his thumb and forefinger. Jinyoung could only stare for a moment, cheeks blushing as he registered what Mark was showing him.

"Oh..." The younger of the sober two murmured. "That would make a lot of sense." He agreed, clearing his throat as he balled up the now soaked kitchen roll, and dumping it in the bin.

"I thought it reeked of something familiar when I came in here. The milkshake scent doesn't quite mask it." He teased, pecking a kiss on Jinyoung's still hot cheek for good measure.

"I'm normally so good at making milkshakes." Yugyeom commented in bafflement, Bambam nodding in certain agreement.

"It would help if you had the top on." Jinyoung grumbled, though a lot calmer then before. "Just go and have a shower, both of you. You stink of weed and ice cream." He instructed, huffing out a sigh as he danced around the kitchen in search for a mop. The two youngers exited the room with their heads hung low, making a pit stop at Yugyeom's room to grab a change clothes before they locked themselves in the bathroom.

Snorting out a harsh breath in annoyance, Jinyoung only paused his frantic cleaning when Mark wrapped his arms around him from behind, kisses peppered on his neck.

"Don't be so angry, Jinyoungie, it was only an accident." Mark reminded him, squeezing him fondly. Jinyoung could only grumble under his breath as he allowed his boyfriend to hold him. "Also, I don't think they'll be coming out of that bathroom anytime soon..." The LA native trailed off in meaning, letting out a cackle of laughter at Jinyoung's appalled expression.

"I'd rather not think about those two thank you very much, not when I can hear it from the bedroom opposite." He punctuated with an exaggerated shudder, another fit of snickering rumbling from Mark's chest.

"You make it sound like we haven't used that bathroom before..." The older teased, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Jinyoung's neck. With a tut, the younger let his eyes roll in exasperation, only to relax into the others hold when kisses were patterned across his neck. "Mark," He berated, "this needs to be cleaned up."

"We can do it later. We've only just got back Jinyoungie, we deserve to relax." Mark coaxed, tugging at his hips gently in the direction of the couch.

"Relax..." Jinyoung repeated with a disbelieving smirk, although allowing himself to be pulled.

"Mmm..." Mark agreed with a hum, hickory irises searching the table top. "Think I saw some left... ah!" He mumbled before exclaiming his find, turning to his partner to indicate what he meant, now clutched in his hand. Jinyoung mirrored his baby's playful smirk, following his lead as he began to roll up.

Minutes later the apartment was met with a new wave of sickly sweet clouds, high passed back and forth between the two older boyfriends, fingers tangling in cotton of sweaters and palms meeting flushed skin. Lips were connected as the smoke was passed between mouths, languid grins eliciting from both boys lips. It was safe to say that their attempt at shotgunning was a lot more successful then the younger ones.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm... hi???
> 
> i'm alive!!!!
> 
> im v v v v v sorry my lovely people and if you're still here that's a miracle and you're an actual angel. basically i had to hit up that major character development in my life and sort a lot of shit out so all my down time i used for writing and the like got eaten up by adult things so... 
> 
> also was severely lacking in motivation and inspiration so the biggest shout out to @edieble for guiding me/forcing me through that, you're the real mvp
> 
> i hope you are all doing great and i really really hope i can write more for all of you, rest assured my fics have not been dropped, just paused for a while until now!
> 
> i know this is just a short lil one shot but it's just to get back into the swing of things
> 
> love you love you love you and thank you for your never ending patience <3


End file.
